


La luna

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia versione AU della stagione 5 di The Originals perciò attenzione, SPOILERS stagione 5!Elijah crede di poter mantenere un equilibrio tra la sua attrazione per Tristan e gli impegni presi con Antoinette, la donna che lui reputa sia giusta per lui, ma non saprà nemmeno controllare se stesso e i propri impulsi. E Tristan non accetterà di essere messo in secondo piano ancora una volta.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**La luna (prima parte)**

_Now I walk along the streets of Marseilles_ __  
the winter sky is cold and gray  
and I don't know why I left you that day   
And I don't know where you are.

_Ah la luna la luna_

_The night that we fell under_

_The spell of the moon_

_Ah la luna la luna_

_The light that will bring me back to you…_

_(“La luna” – Belinda Carlisle)_

 

Elijah aveva creduto che sarebbe stato possibile far convivere Tristan con la sua famiglia a villa Mikaelson anche dopo ciò che era accaduto.

Elijah aveva sperato di poter continuare la sua vita con Antoinette anche a New Orleans, pensando di trascorrere con lei le serate e le notti e dedicando il resto del tempo alla famiglia e a riallacciare il rapporto con Tristan.

Elijah pensava che, una volta sciolto l’incantesimo di Inadu, avrebbe potuto parlare con Tristan e chiarire l’accaduto, spiegandogli che era molto dispiaciuto di averlo trattato tanto male e di averlo dimenticato ma che, appunto, la sua mente in quel periodo era soggiogata dalla malvagia strega e lui non si rendeva bene conto delle proprie azioni.

Elijah si illudeva e la realtà si sarebbe dimostrata ben più dolorosa.

Non si era reso conto del fatto che Tristan aveva risentito in modo particolare dell’ultima esperienza negativa subita. Le cose non potevano più essere come prima, questa volta non si sarebbero risolte tanto facilmente.

E, soprattutto, non sarebbe stato possibile, in alcun modo, far coesistere pacificamente Tristan e Antoinette.

Tristan non era più quello di prima, ma non perché avesse conseguenze fisiche dovute alla lunga prigionia nelle segrete. In realtà non era nemmeno in collera con Elijah per ciò che gli aveva fatto: aveva compreso che il suo Sire non era in sé quando lo aveva condannato e fatto imprigionare. Sapeva bene cosa significasse avere la mente confusa e offuscata: si era occupato per secoli della sorella Aurora e, anche se adesso lei stava bene, non poteva dimenticare quanto fosse stato difficile contenerla e gestirla.

Quello che non riusciva più a fare era credere nel legame con Elijah. Lui lo aveva abbandonato di nuovo, seppure condizionato da un incantesimo malefico. Era stata Inadu a maledirlo, ma il suo sortilegio si era innestato in un terreno fertile, perché Elijah non aveva avuto  _mai_ fiducia in lui e, in fondo al cuore, lo aveva sempre sospettato di pianificare e ordire cose abiette contro la sua famiglia. Inadu aveva avuto gioco facile perché il sospetto albergava già in Elijah, perfino quando vivevano insieme a Marsiglia, come una vera coppia.

Poi adesso c’era Antoinette, la donna perfetta, quella che sapeva riempire tutti i vuoti di Elijah. Non una ragazzina prepotente e selvaggia come Hayley, ma una donna raffinata, piena di classe e di passione… qualcuno con cui Tristan non era certo di poter competere.

E forse non aveva neanche più voglia di lottare, di mettersi in gioco. Aveva rincorso Elijah per mille anni, aveva fatto di tutto per ritornare con lui, aveva combattuto sperando di poter, finalmente, riunirsi a colui che lo aveva creato e che rappresentava l’unica possibilità di sentirsi completo. Ma ogni volta era rimasto deluso, frustrato, persino sconfitto. Elijah aveva sempre cercato altrove la sua completezza, illudendosi di trovarla in qualcuna che non si mettesse in opposizione con la sua famiglia. Hayley, in questo, era la più adatta… ma adesso l’equilibrio funzionava anche con Antoinette, a cui Elijah dedicava sere e notti per poi ritornare a villa Mikaelson al mattino.

Inoltre, da ciò che aveva compreso Tristan, Antoinette era veramente innamorata di Elijah e non, come Hayley, di un gentiluomo da sfoggiare e da cui farsi aiutare se necessario. Per quanto non amasse trovare i lati positivi della sua rivale, Tristan doveva ammettere che Antoinette, innamorata, passionale, colta e raffinata, era veramente l’incarnazione dei desideri di Elijah.

Tristan era stanco, sfiduciato e la distruzione della sua Strix gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia.

Non aveva più motivazioni e, soprattutto, non desiderava rimanere a New Orleans dove non c’era più posto per lui.

Una mattina di tre settimane dopo che Tristan era stato liberato, Elijah era arrivato a villa Mikaelson per parlare con lui e non lo aveva trovato.

“Dov’è Tristan?” aveva domandato a Rebekah e Freya.

Le sorelle si erano scambiate uno sguardo perplesso prima di rispondere.

“Non lo so, non è nel suo appartamento?”

“L’ho cercato là per prima cosa, ma non c’è” rispose Elijah.

“Forse sarà andato al caffè per la colazione, lo fa spesso, a quanto pare gli piacciono i dolci” suggerì Rebekah con un sorrisetto.

“Non sapevo che non potesse uscire dal palazzo, altrimenti lo avrei sorvegliato” disse Freya. “Pensi ancora che possa fare del male a qualcuno?”

“No, non è questo” disse Elijah, guardandosi intorno pensieroso. “Avevo bisogno di parlargli e… Va bene, andrò a cercarlo al caffè.”

Il vampiro Originale salutò le sorelle e si recò alla pasticceria dove, ormai più di un anno prima, aveva trovato Tristan completamente immerso nei piaceri della cioccolata calda e dei croissant, ma il giovane Conte non c’era. Elijah si sentì sperduto, si guardò attorno ma vide solo i turisti che affollavano, come al solito, le strade di New Orleans. Tristan di sicuro non era in mezzo a loro.

Ad un tratto comprese, come in un lampo, dove potesse essere il Conte De Martel.

Vi giunse velocemente e lì lo trovò, proprio dove aveva immaginato che fosse.

Tristan era andato a Davilla Estate, o meglio a ciò che ne rimaneva. Il quartier generale della Strix era stato distrutto, raso al suolo da un incendio dopo che tutti i membri erano stati massacrati da Klaus, Marcel e i suoi vampiri in quella notte maledetta. Il parco della villa era devastato, l’erba bruciata, pochi cespugli stentati, alberi caduti… e le macerie della dimora un tempo stupenda sparse al suolo, carbonizzate e annerite. Il giovane Conte stava in piedi davanti a quella che un tempo era stata la sua casa, il luogo in cui viveva e dava i suoi party, il posto dove aveva incontrato di nuovo Elijah dopo secoli, il quartier generale della sua organizzazione.

Ora non restava più niente.

E, insieme alla Strix, Tristan sentiva di aver perduto anche una gran parte di sé. Non c’era più niente che lo trattenesse: Elijah aveva fatto le sue scelte e la Strix non esisteva più. Tutto quello per cui aveva combattuto e sofferto per anni era stato distrutto in una sola notte… insieme alla sua fiducia e alla sua speranza.

Per la prima volta, nella sua lunghissima vita, Tristan non trovava uno scopo per andare avanti.

Non si sarebbe arreso, questo no, ma la distruzione che poteva contemplare e che rappresentava il segno esteriore della distruzione che aveva invaso la sua anima gli faceva comprendere chiaramente che tutto quello che aveva tentato fino a quel momento era sbagliato.

Se voleva sopravvivere, doveva intraprendere un’altra strada.

Se voleva trovare un nuovo scopo alla sua esistenza, doveva andarsene da New Orleans e ricominciare da capo altrove, lontano, dimenticando tutto ciò che era accaduto in quei lunghi anni. Non voleva che gli fosse tolta la memoria com’era accaduto ad Aurora, lui voleva avere ben presente ognuno degli errori che aveva commesso per essere sicuro di non ripeterli mai più.

Osservando le macerie e la devastazione, tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua Strix, Tristan De Martel prese la sua decisione. Poi, di nuovo fiero e dignitoso, fece per andarsene, ma si trovò di fronte Elijah.

“Ero venuto a cercarti a villa Mikaelson e non ti ho trovato, poi ho pensato che saresti stato qui” gli disse il suo Sire. Sembrava stranamente imbarazzato a parlare con lui, adesso, probabilmente a causa dei sensi di colpa che lo laceravano per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto e di cui quelle rovine erano un monito perenne.

Tristan scrollò il capo con noncuranza.

“Avevo bisogno di vedere con i miei occhi che cosa la tua famiglia aveva fatto alla Strix” replicò, cercando di sembrare indifferente. “Comprendo che in quel momento eri sotto l’incantesimo di Inadu, ma spero che adesso ti renda conto del fatto che hai ordinato la distruzione della tua stessa creazione. Tu avevi fondato la Strix e ne eri comunque il mentore.”

“Ho fatto anche di peggio, ho fatto del male a te…” iniziò a dire Elijah, ma Tristan lo interruppe.

“Come ti ho detto, non ti accuso di niente, so che la tua mente non era libera” disse. “Per secoli ho dovuto gestire le intemperanze di Aurora quando non era in sé e so di cosa si tratta.”

Paradossalmente, l’indifferenza con cui Tristan affrontava l’argomento era per Elijah ancora più straziante. Avrebbe voluto che lo accusasse, che lo insultasse, magari. L’odio e la rabbia erano comunque sentimenti, mentre questo distacco lo feriva.

“Ad ogni modo, di che cosa volevi parlarmi?” tagliò corto il Conte De Martel.

Elijah avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, in quel momento avrebbe desiderato stringerlo tra le braccia, sentire di nuovo il suo profumo, il sapore e la morbidezza delle sue labbra e perdersi nell’incanto del suo corpo. Ma c’era Antoinette. Lei lo amava, aveva fiducia in lui e lui le aveva promesso che… le aveva detto che si sarebbero sposati. Antoinette era la donna giusta, finalmente, una donna che amava tutto di lui, che accettava i momenti che Elijah dedicava alla famiglia e che non pretendeva di farne un manichino ben vestito. Lei gli aveva fatto comprendere che i suoi istinti di vampiro non andavano repressi, ma solo incanalati nel modo giusto: spesso, la notte, uscivano a caccia insieme per nutrirsi. Secondo Antoinette era sbagliato usare le sacche di sangue, non era naturale per un vampiro, la caccia era essenziale, tuttavia le vittime non dovevano soffrire, bensì venire soggiogate. Questo non faceva di loro dei mostri perché, a differenza di molti altri vampiri, loro uccidevano solo per necessità e cercavano di causare minor sofferenza possibile alle persone che sceglievano. Del resto, era ciò che avevano sempre fatto anche Klaus, Marcel e i loro vampiri e lo stesso Tristan… con la sola differenza che questi non erano pietosi come Antoinette e non soggiogavano le vittime.

Sì, quella era la scelta giusta, questa volta non avrebbe commesso errori.

“Tristan, volevo dirti che… io chiederò ad Antoinette di sposarmi” disse.

Un pallore mortale si diffuse sul volto del giovane Conte e il cuore gli parve trapassato da un punteruolo di ghiaccio. Eppure, per quanto poté, Tristan cercò di dominarsi e di non mostrare la minima emozione.

“Congratulazioni, allora. Pensavi di invitarmi al matrimonio? Sono spiacente, ma dovrò declinare l’invito: il mio modo di intendere la vita è molto diverso da quello della tua  _futura sposa_  e dei suoi amici e temo che non mi divertirei ad un party di vampiri puristi” ribatté, ostentando un supremo distacco. “Se vuoi ti invierò un dono di nozze. Cosa desidereresti? Una bella bara a due piazze per poter dormire di giorno?”

“Non c’è bisogno di essere sarcastico, Tristan” reagì Elijah, seccato non tanto per le parole del Conte quanto dall’insoddisfazione che sentiva aumentare. Non avrebbe dovuto provare quei sentimenti, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi felice: non stava forse per sposare la donna che amava? “E trovo molto offensivo che tu parli di Antoinette e della sua famiglia in questo modo.”

“Per cortesia, Elijah” lo interruppe Tristan con una smorfia di disprezzo. “Credi che non abbia visto quei  _puristi_ , come vogliono farsi chiamare? Sono dei poveri pezzenti, vivono nell’oscurità e hanno un quoziente intellettivo inferiore a quello di molte creature che strisciano nelle paludi del Bayou. Non nego che Antoinette sia diversa da loro, ma il mondo in cui ti porterà a vivere è quello. Tuttavia è una tua scelta, perciò… sii felice.”

Il Conte De Martel, considerando chiuso l’argomento, fece per andarsene. Elijah, però, non era soddisfatto. Confuso, frustrato e stizzito per le emozioni che si affollavano dentro di lui e che non riusciva a controllare, afferrò d’impulso il braccio di Tristan e lo attirò a sé. Quando lo ebbe così vicino non riuscì più a resistere e lo baciò avidamente, risucchiando il suo respiro come se fosse l’aria che gli era mancata per tanto tempo, gustando il suo sapore e perdendosi in esso. Baciare Tristan fu come aprire la diga dei sentimenti che aveva represso fino a quel momento e l’esplosione del desiderio lo travolse. Rovesciò il giovane Conte sull’erba bruciacchiata che rimaneva ancora sul terreno, continuando a baciarlo con prepotenza e affondandogli la lingua in bocca sempre più indecentemente. L’urgenza della brama era troppo forte: si abbassò i pantaloni e slacciò quelli di Tristan, si infilò tra le sue gambe imprigionate ed entrò dentro di lui con un movimento deciso, continuando poi a possederlo disperatamente, freneticamente, senza respiro. In quei momenti, perduto nella passione e nella soddisfazione dell’unione con il Conte De Martel, Elijah parve riacquistare una consapevolezza perduta, la certezza che l’unica sua possibile felicità e completezza era insieme a lui, era fondendosi con Tristan. Ogni dubbio, frustrazione, preoccupazione si dissolveva mentre il suo corpo si perdeva nel giovane Conte sotto di lui, mentre la sua bocca si riempiva del sapore di Tristan. Antoinette era dimenticata, lontana, un’ombra nell’oscurità. Tristan era la luce e il calore della passione e Elijah non riusciva a fermarsi, non riusciva a saziarsene…

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Tristan era rimasto completamente spiazzato dall’assalto prepotente e sensuale di Elijah e non era riuscito a respingerlo, anzi, gli si era donato totalmente, consapevole di quanto gli fosse mancato il suo Sire, le sue braccia forti, la sua bocca, il suo profumo, tutto di lui.

Ma era altrettanto consapevole di cosa Elijah avesse detto: avrebbe sposato Antoinette, l’aveva scelta, per lei avrebbe fatto un passo che non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare nemmeno con Hayley.

Tristan aveva visto giusto, Antoinette era davvero una rivale imbattibile, qualcuno contro cui lui non aveva armi. Poteva considerare quell’amplesso con Elijah come un addio, un ultimo momento insieme prima di essere abbandonato di nuovo e definitivamente.

Tuttavia non avrebbe mai mostrato la sua sofferenza, non si sarebbe umiliato davanti a Elijah, tanto meno adesso che stava per sposarsi con  _la sorella del Conte Dracula_ …

Ostentando una calma olimpica, Tristan si rialzò dal prato bruciacchiato, riassettandosi le vesti e fingendo che quella non fosse stata altro che una concessione ad un piacere proibito.

“Molto bene, a quanto pare io ti ho già fatto il  _regalo di nozze_ ” disse, in tono distaccato e frivolo. “Penso che da oggi in poi non avremo altro da dirci. Ti saluto, Elijah, sii felice.”

Questa volta il vampiro Originale rimase talmente sbalordito dalla reazione di Tristan da non riuscire a dire o a fare niente. Quel suo distacco dopo la passione e la brama che li avevano uniti era destabilizzante e lui stesso non riusciva a comprendere perché si fosse lasciato andare così con il giovane Conte. Stava per sposare Antoinette, in fondo, era lei che amava, e allora perché…?

Ma mentre si stava ancora facendo queste domande, Tristan era già scomparso.

 

Quella sera, quando Elijah era ormai tornato da colei che sarebbe diventata la sua sposa, Tristan prese una decisione definitiva. Era l’unica cosa sensata da fare in una situazione del genere.

Rebekah lo incontrò sulle scale che portavano verso il patio. Il Conte De Martel le stava scendendo e in mano portava una piccola valigia.

“Tristan, stai partendo?”

“Ottima osservazione, Rebekah” rispose ironico il giovane, usando come al solito il sarcasmo per non mostrare il dolore che lo devastava.

“Ma dove andrai? E Elijah lo sa?” insisté la ragazza.

“Elijah lo saprà domattina, quando giungerà qui e non mi troverà” replicò Tristan. “Non sarà una gran perdita per lui, ormai ha scelto la sua strada e io sto scegliendo la mia. Andrò in Europa, dove di preciso non lo so ancora.”

Rebekah era indecisa. Da un lato avrebbe voluto che Tristan si confrontasse con Elijah, prima di partire, dall’altro, però, si rendeva conto che anche lui, forse, desiderava finalmente sentirsi libero da un rapporto che gli aveva dato più dolori che gioie. Lei poteva comprenderlo, perché amava moltissimo i suoi fratelli, ma spesso aveva sentito il bisogno di vivere lontana da loro.

“E’ giusto che anche tu scelga la tua strada, Tristan, ti auguro di trovare la pace, dovunque andrai” gli disse.

Il Conte De Martel rimase sorpreso dalla gentilezza della giovane. Già altre volte Rebekah era intervenuta in suo favore o aveva preso le difese di Aurora, ma era passato molto tempo e lui era stato accusato di voler reclutare Marcel, Hope e altri membri della famiglia per la Strix.

Scrollò il capo come per scacciare i pensieri e i ricordi più strazianti, poi tese la mano alla ragazza per un saluto formale, sì, ma non distaccato.

“Auguro anche a te di vivere la tua vita come desideri, Rebekah” rispose, “e ricorda, se ti capiterà di fare un viaggio a Marsiglia, chiedi di Aurora De Martel. Mia sorella sarà felicissima di rivedere una vecchia amica.”

“Lo farò sicuramente” disse lei.

Preso congedo da Rebekah, Tristan uscì deciso dal portone di villa Mikaelson, convinto che una fase della sua vita fosse terminata e che non avrebbe mai più fatto ritorno in quella casa dove aveva sofferto tanto.

 

Il mattino dopo, però, quando Elijah tornò a palazzo per incontrare i suoi familiari, restò di ghiaccio nello scoprire che Tristan non era più là. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, che ciò che provava non aveva senso: era venuto per informare il fratello e le sorelle della decisione presa e della sua volontà di celebrare le nozze con Antoinette a villa Mikaelson. Sarebbe dovuto essere entusiasta, in pace con se stesso e ansioso di arrivare al giorno del matrimonio… invece la notizia che Tristan non era a palazzo gli scavò una voragine dentro.

“Qualcuno di voi sa dove sia andato?” domandò, ma né Klaus, né Cami, né Freya ne avevano la minima idea.

“Elijah” intervenne Rebekah, che era scesa da poco nel patio, “Tristan è partito ieri sera, poco tempo dopo che tu eri andato all’hotel di Antoinette.”

“E’ partito? Ma cosa dici? E tu perché non l’hai fermato?”

“Tristan non era prigioniero a villa Mikaelson, non è così? Ha detto di voler seguire la sua strada e mi è sembrato giusto lasciarlo andare” replicò la ragazza, convinta.

Elijah faticò a trattenersi. Avrebbe voluto afferrare la sorella per le spalle e rimproverarla, ma sapeva che lei non avrebbe compreso e sarebbe rimasta male e poi… perché doveva arrabbiarsi? Non era forse giusto così? Rebekah aveva ragione, lui aveva scelto di sposare Antoinette e Tristan aveva deciso di lasciare New Orleans per trovare anche lui la sua strada.

Eppure Elijah non riusciva a sopportarlo.

“Non voglio rimproverarti, sorella, solo… avresti potuto chiamarmi e informarmi della decisione di Tristan” le disse, cercando di dominarsi.

“Tu eri con Antoinette e ho pensato che non volessi essere disturbato” ribatté Rebekah, quasi in tono provocatorio. Amava Elijah, ma in quel momento non riusciva a concepire il suo egoismo: perché Tristan non avrebbe dovuto scegliere liberamente se lui aveva deciso di sposare Antoinette? Era proprio questa mania del controllo che aveva sempre trovato fastidiosa nei suoi fratelli…

“Ora che sappiamo che non era Tristan il colpevole di quelle uccisioni, non c’era motivo di trattenerlo ancora a villa Mikaelson” intervenne Klaus, con un sorrisetto. “In tutta sincerità, io sono molto più contento se il mostriciattolo se ne va da New Orleans.”

“Pensi che possa ancora essere pericoloso, Elijah? Sei preoccupato per questo?” domandò Freya.

No, no, non capivano, nessuno di loro capiva. Klaus era sollevato di essersi tolto Tristan dai piedi, Freya si chiedeva se, libero, non potesse rappresentare una minaccia e Rebekah invocava il suo diritto alla libertà. Ma lui, Elijah, si sentiva perduto senza Tristan…

“Non temere, Freya” disse Rebekah alla sorella. “Tristan mi ha detto che sarebbe partito per l’Europa e non mi sembrava affatto intenzionato a nuocere a Hope o a chiunque della famiglia, altrimenti lo avrei fermato. Mi credi davvero così ingenua? Probabilmente desiderava soltanto tornare a Marsiglia dalla sorella, infatti mi ha invitato ad andare a far loro visita, se lo vorrò.”

“A Marsiglia?” ripeté Elijah, illuminandosi in volto. Se Tristan era là, lui avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, parlargli e convincerlo a tornare a New Orleans.

“Elijah, cosa pensi di fare?” intervenne Freya. “Non vorrai partire per Marsiglia adesso? E le tue nozze con Antoinette?”

A quanto pareva, l’idea del matrimonio era completamente svanita dalla mente di Elijah.

“Per ora non ci sarà alcun matrimonio” ribatté Elijah con decisione. “Avvertirò Antoinette e partirò per Marsiglia con il primo aereo disponibile. Vado a preparare il mio bagaglio.”

Detto questo, il vampiro Originale salì in fretta le scale che portavano alla sua stanza, sotto lo sguardo allibito della sua famiglia.

 

Un’ora dopo, Elijah aveva salutato il fratello e le sorelle e si era recato all’hotel Ritz- Carlton per parlare con Antoinette. La donna dovette far ricorso a tutta la sua pazienza per non andare in collera.

“Io non ti capisco, Elijah. Dobbiamo sposarci, ci sono mille cose da fare e tu volevi organizzare la cerimonia a villa Mikaelson… Come puoi pensare di partire per Marsiglia adesso? E poi perché? Hai scoperto che il Conte De Martel non costituisce una minaccia e, comunque, non è un pericolo per te e la tua famiglia se va in Europa.”

“Non è questo, io…” Elijah non sapeva come rispondere, si rendeva conto lui per primo che era un’assurdità e che i suoi pensieri si sarebbero dovuti concentrare solo sulla donna che amava e che voleva sposare… ma non era così. “Io devo parlare con Tristan. Tornerò il prima possibile, te lo prometto, ma devo chiarire le cose con lui.”

Dopo un frettoloso e distratto bacio, Elijah uscì dalla suite dove alloggiava Antoinette e ben presto fu fuori, in cerca di un taxi che lo avrebbe portato all’aeroporto.

Gli occhi della donna lo seguirono per tutto il tempo, pieni di un gelo che non aveva eguali.

 

Elijah trovò un aereo per Marsiglia alle due del pomeriggio e, dopo un lungo volo, giunse a Marsiglia a mezzogiorno del giorno seguente, dato il fuso orario della Francia rispetto a New Orleans. Prese il primo taxi disponibile per arrivare il più in fretta possibile alla grande e lussuosa villa sul mare dei De Martel. L’ansia lo divorava, il suo unico pensiero era Tristan, ritrovarlo, parlare con lui. Era convinto che, se gli avesse parlato con calma e spiegato le sue ragioni, il giovane Conte si sarebbe lasciato persuadere e lo avrebbe seguito a New Orleans. Non si interrogò nemmeno per un secondo sui motivi che lo spingevano a cercare Tristan e a volerlo comunque accanto; in effetti, i suoi pensieri non si soffermarono minimamente nemmeno su Antoinette e su ciò che avrebbe provato per la sua precipitosa partenza. Era come se, finalmente, avesse smesso di riflettere e di ragionare su tutto ciò che faceva e si lasciasse guidare esclusivamente dall’istinto… e il suo istinto lo portava, inesorabilmente, verso Tristan, verso la sua Creatura, verso colui con il quale aveva un legame di sangue millenario e un rapporto complesso e conflittuale ma unico, al quale non avrebbe mai saputo rinunciare.

Giunto alla villa dei De Martel, i ricordi che Inadu gli aveva tolto lo sommersero nuovamente: rivide il giorno in cui vi si era recato per la prima volta, ormai più di tre anni prima, con il violino di Tristan in mano e la volontà di rimanere a vivere con lui per sempre; ricordò la passione con cui l’aveva amato dopo averlo ritrovato… Queste immagini luminose e appassionate lo accompagnarono mentre si avvicinava al cancello della villa e suonava il campanello. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto una volta rivisto Tristan, ma non gli interessava: sapeva che, ancora una volta, sarebbe stato il suo cuore a guidarlo.

Il cancello si aprì lentamente, ma non c’era Tristan ad attenderlo sulla soglia della lussuosa villa: c’era Paul, e il suo sguardo era freddo e ostile.

“Signor Mikaelson, cosa è venuto a fare qui?” domandò il giovane fidanzato di Aurora, senza nemmeno invitarlo a entrare.

“Voglio vedere Tristan. E’ in casa?”

“Il Conte non è qui, signor Mikaelson” replicò gelidamente Paul, “e perdoni la mia scortesia se non le dico di accomodarsi, ma non voglio assolutamente che la sua apparizione improvvisa possa turbare la mia fidanzata.”

“Potrei costringerti a farmi entrare e ti assicuro che non ti piacerebbe” lo minacciò Elijah, ma Paul non si scompose.

“Certo, potrebbe, ma non troverà comunque il Conte De Martel. E’ stato qui, è vero. E’ arrivato ieri sera, sul tardi, per abbracciare la sorella dopo tanti mesi di separazione. Al tempo mi aveva chiesto di soggiogarla perché lo dimenticasse, ma prima di venire mi ha chiamato affinché la liberassi dall’amnesia” spiegò il ragazzo. “Aurora e suo fratello sono rimasti svegli fino a tardi a parlare, poi il Conte ha trascorso qui la notte ed è ripartito stamattina presto. Se non mi crede può anche perquisire la casa, ma confido che qualcosa del gentiluomo sia rimasto in lei e che non vorrà addolorare ulteriormente la mia amata Aurora.”

Le parole di Paul furono come una doccia gelata per Elijah.

“E’ partito di nuovo. E… non ha detto dove sarebbe andato? Non lo ha riferito nemmeno alla sorella?” insisté il vampiro Originale, mentre l’angoscia gli serrava la gola come una morsa. Era stato tutto inutile, Tristan non era alla villa, non aveva bisogno di perquisirla per saperlo: avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque il battito del suo cuore e lì non lo udiva.

“No, Aurora non sa dove si sia diretto suo fratello” rispose il giovane pittore, “ma anche se lo sapesse non glielo direbbe, e nemmeno io. Sappiamo entrambi ciò che ha fatto al Conte De Martel, signor Mikaelson, Madame Angéle è venuta qui ieri sera e ci ha raccontato tutto. Riteniamo che sia meglio che ritorni a New Orleans e che ci lasci in pace una volta per tutte.”

Elijah avrebbe potuto aggredire il ragazzo e costringerlo a confessare, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile: era tipico di Tristan proteggere sua sorella ad ogni costo e, avendo previsto tutto, non le aveva rivelato la sua destinazione.

Ad Aurora no, ma a Madame Angéle?

Un flebile speranza riprese a palpitare nel petto del vampiro Originale. Tristan aveva un bel rapporto di fiducia e stima reciproca con la potente strega e, con ogni probabilità, a lei aveva spiegato quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

“Va bene, non voglio disturbare oltre” disse dunque Elijah. “Non è mia intenzione turbare la Contessa De Martel, ma posso assicurarti che non sto cercando Tristan per fargli del male, al contrario, io…”

“Questi sono problemi suoi, signor Mikaelson, e non so proprio perché ne parli con me. Le auguro una buona giornata” ribatté laconico Paul, prima di richiudere il pesante portone in faccia allo sgradito ospite.

Elijah non aveva tempo da perdere con un ragazzino capriccioso, perciò non si offese per la sua evidente mancanza di educazione. Lasciò la villa senza perdere altro tempo e ritornò al taxi, che aveva fatto attendere. Doveva recarsi immediatamente a casa di Madame Angéle, forse Tristan si trovava da lei e, comunque, la strega avrebbe sicuramente saputo dove intendeva recarsi.

Mentre il taxi attraversava le strade di Marsiglia, Elijah contemplava i luoghi che lo avevano visto sereno e felice accanto a Tristan e che adesso apparivano freddi e grigi senza di lui. Il suo cuore era stretto in una morsa dolorosa e tutto ciò che poteva fare era sperare che il giovane Conte si fosse confidato con la Reggente delle Streghe di Marsiglia.

Il taxi sembrava viaggiare lentissimo, ma era l’impazienza di Elijah a farlo sentire così.

Doveva trovare Tristan a tutti i costi, non avrebbe avuto pace finché non lo avesse riavuto davanti a sé.

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
